La Flor de los Recuerdos
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Conoce este nuevo subfic de .::La Estrella del Norte::., que trata de un problemilla surgido en la nueva vida de Legolas y Mislif en Ithilien.
1. La Flor de los Recuerdos I

**.::LA FLOR DE LOS RECUERDOS::.**

- Di 'mamá'. Ma- má... ¿Puedes hacerlo, Ithril? ¡Sí puedes! ¡Di 'mamá'!

- Ma... ma...

- ¡Eso es! ¡De nuevo!

- Máma.

- ¡Oh, casi! ¡Vamos, Ithril!

- Mamá...

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Así se hace, mi tesoro!- exclamó Mislif, con una enorme felicidad-. ¡Ven a darme un abrazo!- tomó a su hijo en brazos y comenzó a caminar con él-. Tu papi se pondrá muy feliz cuando te oiga decir lo que has aprendido.

- Señora...- dijo una bella elfa que acababa de llegar. Ella era quien cuidaba a Ithril, para ayudar a Mislif con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Elanor?- preguntó la joven.

- ¿Desea que lleve a Ithril a dar un paseo?

- No es necesario. Gracias- contestó ella-. Pretendo llevar a Ithril a ver a su padre. ¡Ya aprendió a decir 'mamá'! ¿No es maravilloso?

- Sí, claro. Es un bello avance.

- Con permiso- sonrió Mislif y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Legolas.

- Mamá...- murmuró Elanor viendo cómo se alejaba la joven con el pequeño.

- ¡Vamos, Ithril! ¡Di a papá lo que has aprendido!

- Ma- má...

- ¡Así se hace!- exclamó Legolas feliz-. ¡Bien hecho, Ithril! ¿Lo aprendió hoy?- le preguntó a Mislif.

- Sí- contestó ella-. Me tomó más de dos horas hacer que me prestara atención y luego enseñarle esto. Ahora le enseñaré a decir 'papá'.

- No puedo esperar para que lo diga.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Estamos construyendo un talan; haremos más luego.

- ¿Otro talan? ¿Y para qué?

- Llegará más gente del Bosque- contestó Legolas-. Algunos, que no pudieron venir antes, lo harán ahora. ¿No es grandioso? Justo ahora que nos estaba faltando ayuda.

- Es excelente- sonrió Mislif-. ¿Quieres que les ayude?

- No es necesario. Gracias, Mislif.

- ¡No me estés tratando como una niña inútil, Legolas!- le reprochó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo volvería a hacer, mi joven dama- sonrió él-. Me has dejado bien claro, desde nuestro viaje, que no debo hacerlo.

- Me parece bien entonces- sonrió ella, con satisfacción-. Iré a dar un paseo con Ithril antes de la cena. Procura tomar un descanso, ¿oíste?

- Sí, sí. Lo sé.

- ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo! ¡No te quejes después cuando termines igual que Hasym! Adiós- y sin más, tomó a Ithril de la mano y fueron a caminar por una bella y fragante pradera de Ithilien-. ¡Mira el Sol, Ithril!- exclamó Mislif apuntando hacia el oeste. El Sol era enorme y estaba muy rojo, mientras se escondía tras las lejanas montañas-. Se ve realmente hermoso- suspiró la joven-. Pero al mismo tiempo es... triste. Su color es algo triste, a pesar de que es fuerte... Es como un corazón que sufre...- Ithril hizo un ademán de soltar su mano, y con eso la joven despertó de su ensimismamiento-. ¡Pero qué cosas digo!- rió-. Esta fragancia me está haciendo mal. ¿Quieres caminar tú solo?- sonrió hacia el pequeño-. ¡Pues ve!

Ithril comenzó a pasear por el campo. Mislif lo seguía de cerca y jugaba con él a veces. Sin embargo, no pudo sacarse esa sensación de nostalgia que le había producido la imagen del Sol. No tenía motivos para estar triste, y aun así sentía que no todo estaba o estaría tan bien como ella pensaba.

- Con esto será suficiente por hoy- dijo Legolas a los demás elfos-. Muchas gracias a todos. Pueden ir a descansar.

- Hantale (gracias), Señor. Namarië.

Los elfos que lo acompañaban se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Legolas se quedó de pie, junto a un frondoso árbol, viendo cómo los últimos rayos solares desaparecían detrás de las montañas. Por el contrario de Mislif, él no sintió algo que lo hiciera sentirse inquieto al observar aquella imagen, sino que lo que ocurrió después lo desconcertó.

Sus finos oídos oyeron unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban por el camino hacia donde estaba él. Al principio no les dio importancia, pero cuando vio a la persona que se aproximaba y cómo lo hacía la detuvo. Rápidamente, estiró un brazo y atrapó con él a la mujer que venía corriendo. Estaba llorando desesperada y angustiosamente, y parecía asustada y asombrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era Elanor.

- ¡Elanor!- exclamó Legolas, una vez que ella se hubo detenido. La mujer lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- le preguntó. Sin embargo, lejos de encontrar una contestación a sus preguntas, Elanor lo dejó muy contrariado al decir:

- ¿Desde cuándo que no me tenías en tus brazos, Legolas?

- Ya es hora de que regresemos, Ithril. No, no, no. Ya sé que quieres ver la Luna, pero podrás hacerlo desde la casa. Se pondrá un poco frío ahora, así que entraremos- Mislif tomó al pequeño de la mano y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la casa. Habían avanzado ya un poco cuando la joven dio con una escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Lanzó un gritito ahogado, mientras oía:

- ¡Elanor! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- ¿Desde cuándo que no me tenías en tus brazos, Legolas?

- ¡¿Qué...?!- susurró asombrada y horrorizada. Ithril hizo un ademán de soltarse de su mano y correr hacia su padre, pero Mislif lo detuvo-. ¡No, Ithril!- susurró desesperada-. Entraremos. Ven- y sin más, se alejó rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole con furia y sin dejar su sorpresa atrás.

Hizo todo lo posible para dejar a Ithril en manos de una elfa que la ayudaba y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban Legolas y Elanor. Cuando estuvo cerca, sus pasos se hicieron ligeros y silenciosos y una vez que estuvo bien oculta, siguió escuchando la conversación; Legolas decía:

- No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto, Elanor.

- ¿Desde cuándo que no me tenías en tus brazos, Legolas?

- ¡¿Qué dices...?!- exclamó él anonadado.

- ¡Lo siento!- murmuró Elanor, abriendo mucho los ojos-. No pensé lo que dije. Discúlpame...- dio unos pasos para alejarse, pero Legolas la tomó de un brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás triste?- le preguntó.

- No es nada...- contestó ella, desviando la mirada-. Es sólo que... ¡Oh, de verdad que no es nada, Legolas! Sólo quiero pensar unos momentos a solas.

- ¿No te gustaría decirme qué te ocurre? Realmente me gustaría poder ayudarte, Elanor. Si tan sólo me dijeras...

- ¡Ya no puedes ayudarme, Legolas!- dijo la mujer, alzando la voz. Él nada dijo, por lo que Elanor continuó, calmándose: Perdóname... No quise decir eso.., pero es verdad: ya no puedes ayudarme. Si de verdad quieres saber qué me ocurre, te lo diré, aunque en contra de lo que quiero.

- Te escucho.

- He estado pensando en lo que he hecho con mi vida- dijo Elanor seriamente-. He sido tan cobarde, tan débil... Por culpa de eso, perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz... a tu lado.

- Yo...

- ¡No, déjame terminar! Cada vez que veo a Mislif, tu esposa, y a Ithril, sobre todo a él, me imagino que yo pude haber sido así de feliz, tal como lo son ellos ahora. Cuando la veo a ella siento unos enormes deseos de..., de tener esa valentía, esa fuerza, ese coraje... Mislif, a pesar de ser muy joven, tiene lo que a mí me faltó para estar a tu lado. Ella te ha dado un hijo maravilloso, a ese pequeño que hoy aprendió a decir 'mamá'. Le oí decirlo, y con eso me llegó una gran nostalgia...

- No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto, Elanor- dijo Legolas, que estaba bastante incómodo.

- Lo sé, y por eso, justamente, no quería decirte lo que me ocurría- contestó ella mirándolo fijamente-. Lo siento...

- No, está bien. No te preocupes. Yo quise que me dijeras- dijo Legolas devolviéndole la mirada-. Nunca creí que..., después de tanto tiempo, siguieras pensando en lo que ocurrió. Pensé que lo habías superado...

- Yo también creí lo mismo, y por eso te pedí poder venir para cuidar de tu hijo; pero ahora..., se me está haciendo difícil estar con él sin pensar que...

- Deja de pensar en eso, Elanor- le interrumpió.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!- exclamó ella, sin medirse-. ¡Dices que me olvide de todo, que deje de pensar, pero...! ¡Pero no sabes lo que cuesta, si tengo que...!

- ¿Qué?

- No sabes lo que cuesta, si tengo que ver todos los días lo que tu has conseguido con otra mujer, pero que yo pude haberte dado, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde.

- Elanor...- murmuró Legolas bastante sorprendido. No había esperado que ella dijera todas aquellas cosas, si normalmente era tan reservada. Igual que antes...

- Sólo quiero un tiempo para pensar, Legolas- murmuró Elanor cabizbaja-. Sólo eso... Con permiso- y sin más, se alejó corriendo, fuera del claro de árboles, hacia los campos.

Legolas se quedó unos momentos de pie, sin moverse, sin saber qué pensar. ¡Todo era tan extraño y desconcertante! Elanor seguía pensando en el pasado, cuando él había olvidado, o mejor dicho superado, todo lo ocurrido años atrás. Casi sin desearlo, los recuerdos volvieron periódica y lentamente a su mente; mientras él se encaminaba hacia la casa.

"No es posible, no puedo creerlo", se repetía Mislif en su cabeza. ¡¿Qué demonios había oído?! ¿Qué había dicho Elanor?... ¿qué le había contestado Legolas? ¿Qué razón tenía toda esa conversación?

La cabeza de Mislif era un confuso torbellino de las más locas y fantásticas ideas. Cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado antes llevaba a una sola conclusión: ¿Legolas y Elanor...?

- ¡No, no, no!- se dijo la joven-. ¡Legolas está conmigo!

Casi sin notarlo, llegó hasta la casa, mientras su mente se iba despejando para pensar con claridad. Ordenándose, Mislif logró sacar por conclusión, a pesar de que odiaba aceptarlo, que Legolas y Elanor habían tenido una relación bastante importante en el pasado, pues ella había dicho que podría... haber estado en el lugar de Mislif. Lo otro que la joven había deducido era que Elanor no conseguía olvidar lo ocurrido. Y a pesar de todo eso... ¡era ella quien cuidaba de Ithril! Al llegar a ese punto, la sangre de Mislif comenzó a arder con una furia incontenible.

¡¿Cómo era posible que Legolas hubiera aceptado tenerla como tutora de su hijo, sabiendo que había sido su... antiguo amor?! ¡Era una falta de respeto, tanto para Elanor como para ella misma! Y sobre todo ese último punto era lo que más hacía enfurecer a la joven. ¿Por qué Legolas no le había dicho nada? Tal vez para no armar conflicto, o porque a él no le influía tener a Elanor consigo; pero saber la verdad para Mislif era una terrible noticia, sobre todo por tener a esa mujer cuidando de su hijo. Además... ¡con lo que añoraba Elanor haber tenido una familia con Legolas!

"¿Qué le dirá a Ithril esa mujer sobre mí cuando no estoy?", pensaba Mislif, dando paso a otro torbellino de ideas. "¿Le dirá cosas malas de mí por envidia?, ¿o le hablará de lo que siente por Legolas?... ¿Los demás elfos de aquí sabrán la verdad? Si es así... ¡soy la única tonta que desconocía todo! ¡Cómo se reirán o sentirán compasión por lo ingenua que soy..., creyendo que todo estaba bien, mientras hay una mujer que...!" Una oleada de odio contra Elanor creció en Mislif. Y no sólo le tenía guardado aquel rencor, sino que también creía capaz de cualquier cosa a aquella mujer.

- Nadie, en su sano juicio, cuidaría al hijo del hombre que amó... y ama- se dijo la joven, entrando en su habitación. Legolas no estaba ahí, lo cual agradeció, pues no quería verlo. Se sentía traicionada por su propio esposo; sentíase traicionada, ingenua y tontamente engañada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía pisoteada, desde su viaje con la Comunidad del Anillo; y desde que todo aquello había acabado, nunca más había sentido ganas de tomar sus dardos y dispararle a la primera persona que se le pasara por delante, hasta ese momento...

Como no quería toparse con Legolas aún, se puso su camisa de dormir rápidamente y se metió a la cama, sin bajar aún su furia. Su cabeza seguía dando paso a ideas locas y fuera de lugar, pero que Mislif no podía desechar. ¿Habría olvidado Legolas a Elanor?... ¿o tenerla consigo nuevamente le traería viejos recuerdos? Más que sentir rabia, un miedo se hizo dueño de la joven, quien se repetía como una niña: "Él está conmigo, él está conmigo".

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y Mislif rápidamente cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormida. Legolas entró en la habitación y, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, se dispuso a acostarse junto a la joven. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, se acercó a ella e intentó besarla en los labios, pero Mislif le corrió la cara. Sin darse cuenta, había abierto los ojos y miraba fríamente a Legolas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó él sorprendido.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo- replicó la joven, con tono seco.

- ¿Qué...?

- O tal vez sería mejor que preguntara qué significa Elanor para ti- siguió ella, sin medirse. Legolas no contestó y contuvo el aliento, mientras sus ojos se abrían más-. ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo Mislif, con una ligera sonrisa irónica, que mostraba su furia-. ¿Sigues creyendo acaso que la joven Mislif es una niña ingenua y tonta? No, Legolas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó él, sentándose en la cama.

- ¡De que tú me escondes muchas cosas, Legolas!- dijo ella, alzando la voz-. ¡Me dirás que soy una maleducada e inmadura, pero no voy a mentirte al decir que oí la tierna y dulce conversación que tuviste con esa mujer esta tarde!

- No pienses mal, joven dama...- dijo Legolas, tratando de calmarla-. ¡Escúchame, por favor! Si no lo haces, te quedarás con una idea errónea de todo esto. Sólo escúchame...

- ¡¿Por qué habría de escuchar al hombre que trae a su casa a la mujer que antes amó para que cuide a su hijo?!- exclamó Mislif fuera de sí-. ¡No soy yo la que debe oír, sino tú! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas mentido de esa manera! Y lo que es peor... ¡no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho quién era la mujer que iba a cuidar de Ithril!, porque si no lo recuerdas, es también mi hijo.

- ¡Ya basta, Mislif!- gritó Legolas molestándose-. Ni siquiera estás pensando lo que dices. ¡Escúchame!

- ¡No quiero oírte!- gritó la joven levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación-. ¡No sé si soy capaz de creerte lo que quieres decirme!- su voz temblaba y sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas-. No sé si estoy molesta contigo o conmigo misma, por ser tan ingenua...- añadió-, pero lo que sí sé, Legolas, es que nunca me habías ofendido tanto como ahora- y sin más, salió del lugar.

- ¡Oh, Elbereth!- suspiró Legolas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Mislif, luego de salir de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ithril. No sabía por qué, pero quería estar con su hijo. Una vez que llegó ahí se llevó la peor sorpresa que podría haber encontrado: Elanor estaba sentada en una butaca de la habitación, con el pequeño Ithril en brazos.

- ¡Oh, señora!- exclamó la elfa, con un ligero sobresalto.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ithril?- preguntó Mislif fríamente.

- Oí que no podía dormir y vine a ver si...

- Muy bien- interrumpió la joven acercándose y estirando los brazos para tomar al pequeño-. Yo cuidaré de él. Gracias, Elanor.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó la elfa, pasándole al niño.

- ¿Qué podría pasar?- gruñó Mislif-. ¿Es que una madre ya no puede venir a ver a su hijo cuando lo desea?- los ojos de ambas mujeres de encontraron unos segundos-. Buenas noches, Elanor- dijo Mislif tajantemente, de pronto.

- S- sí...- balbuceó la mujer acercándose a la puerta-. Buenas noches, señora.

- Una cosa antes de que te retires- dijo Mislif, sin mirarla siquiera-, desde hoy en adelante yo me encargaré de cuidar siempre de Ithril. Si llego a necesitarte para algo, te lo haré saber. Adiós.

- A- adiós, señora- balbuceó Elanor más sorprendida que antes. Luego de estas palabras, salió de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Mislif quedóse junto a Ithril, a quien acostó en su cama. Lo vio dormir unos instantes, hasta que se sintió cansada y se acostó a su lado. El pequeño abrió los ojos y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de su madre, mientras sonreía diciendo:

- Mamá.

- Mamá te quiere mucho- sonrió ella sintiendo una gran nostalgia. Aun así, Mislif pensó que a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran ocurrir entre ella y Legolas, habría que salir adelante por el pequeño Ithril. Y sin más, sus ojos se cerraron y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. La Flor de los Recuerdos II

A la mañana siguiente, Legolas se despertó muy temprano, o mejor dicho se levantó muy temprano, ya que casi no había dormido. Había estado esperando que Mislif volviera a la habitación un poco más relajada y serena para oír su explicación de todo, pero no había regresado.

Así que antes de que despuntara el Sol, Legolas se levantó y fue a la habitación del pequeño Ithril. Si su joven dama estaba en algún lugar, debía de ser en ese. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo dentro, no vio señal alguna de la presencia de ella o del pequeño. Estaba desocupada.

- Disculpen...- dijo volviéndose a unos elfos que caminaban por el pasillo-, ¿han visto a Mislif o a Ithril?

- La joven señora se ha marchado, señor Legolas- dijo una elfa, jefa de los demás sirvientes del lugar.

- ¿Se marchó?- preguntó él ceñudo-. ¿A dónde? ¿Y qué pasó con Ithril?

- La joven señora dejó una nota para usted, señor- dijo la elfa-. Pero, de todas maneras, me avisó que partiría a casa del Príncipe de Ithilien de Gondor, el señor Faramir. Se fue con Ithril. No quiso aceptar compañía ni caballos, sólo se llevó a Eäros con ella.

- Eh... Bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está la nota?

- ¡Oh, qué despistada soy! Aquí tiene, señor- sonrió la elfa, estirándole un sobre.

- Gracias- murmuró Legolas, abriéndolo. Era una nota muy breve, escrita con una notoria letra rápida y temblorosa (acaso de rabia). Decía así:

"Legolas:

Estaré unos días en casa de Faramir y Éowyn. Necesito pensar. Me llevaré a Ithril, pues un hijo debe ser cuidado por su madre.

Adiós.

Mislif."

Era más que obvio que la había escrito ella. La falta de tacto para dirigirse y redactar nunca habían cambiado en Mislif. Aun así, parecía realmente molesta, y eso de "un hijo debe ser cuidado por su madre", le dejó a Legolas un amargo sabor.

- Sólo espero que regrese en mejor estado de ánimo- se dijo, mientras guardaba la carta en su sobre.

- ¡Mislif! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡No te esperaba!

- Lamento haber venido sin avisar, Éowyn, pero todo fue muy rápido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la actual Dama Blanca de Ithilien. Ambas mujeres estaban en una iluminada y amplia sala dentro de la casa-. Tienes mala cara... Mejor será que nos sentemos. Lamento que Faramir no esté para saludarte. Ha tenido que partir a Minas Tirith: consejos mensuales, para dar cuenta de las acciones en cada lugar... ¡Oh, Ithril! ¡Qué grande estás!- sonrió hacia el pequeño-. Meramir está creciendo muy bien, ¿sabías? La última vez que lo viste era aún pequeño, ¿lo recuerdas, Mislif?

- Eh... Sí- murmuró la joven.

- ¡Cómo se nota que tienes problemas, amiga mía!- sonrió Éowyn-. Espérame un poco, por favor- se levantó e hizo traer a Meramir, su hijo. Lo sentó junto a Ithril y los pequeños se pusieron a jugar; así ellas conversaron con más libertad-. ¿Me dirás qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Éowyn al fin.

- Imagínate esto- dijo Mislif mirándola fijamente-: cierto día te enteras de que la mujer que te ayuda a cuidar a Meramir es el antiguo amor de Faramir, y que él, aun sabiéndolo, la dejó entrar en tu casa. Y lo que es peor, no sólo te enteras de eso, sino que también de que esa mujer aún lo ama. ¿Qué harías?

- Ya suponía yo que no era mentira que esa mujer mira demasiado a Faramir...- gruñó Éowyn, con los astutos ojos brillantes.

- ¡No, Éowyn!- exclamó Mislif riendo-. ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Sólo era un caso hipotético!

- ¡Oh...!- rió la aludida, con cierta vergüenza-. Pero... ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta? ¿Te ocurrió eso a ti?

- Sí...

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Éowyn-. Legolas... ¿Y quién es la mujer aquella?

- No sé si la recuerdas...

- ¿Es esa elfa bastante bella de cabellos negros y ojos miel?

- ¡Qué memoria!

- Lo que ocurre es que tú tienes mala memoria, Mislif- sonrió Éowyn-. Pero dime: ¿es ella?

- La misma- contestó la joven.

- Mmm... Nunca me lo habría imaginado- murmuró su amiga-. ¿Estás realmente segura de todo? Puede ser que estés en un error. Sería muy... extraño que Legolas hubiera permitido que cuidara de Ithril sabiendo que...

- ¡Lo sé, Éowyn!- exclamó Mislif, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-. Por eso es que estoy tan furiosa. ¡Él me mintió! ¡Esto me ofende como no tienes idea!

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste de todo?

- Pues...- Mislif le relató lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, con todo el detalle que pudo-. Y hoy muy temprano- concluyó- partí hacia acá con Ithril. No quería estar por más tiempo ahí, ni que esa mujer estuviera cerca de mi hijo.

- Me parece un poco apresurado, Mislif- dijo Éowyn-. Eso de dejar tu casa en estos momentos y así... me parece realmente apresurado.

- ¿Apresurado? ¡Pareces un Ent, Éowyn!- dijo Mislif-. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

- No lo sé...- la mujer pensó unos momentos-. Lo más probable es que... habría gritado mucho, pero luego le habría pedido explicaciones coherentes a mi esposo. Después de todo tienes que darle el beneficio de la duda. Apresurarte a sacar conclusiones y marcharte de su lado son actos de... ¡ejem!...

- Inmadurez, lo sé- gruñó Mislif-. ¡Pero yo no soy como el resto...!

- Lo tengo muy claro- sonrió Éowyn.

- ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Relajarte y pensar muy bien lo que quieres y debes hacer. Te hará bien alejarte un poco de esos problemas, pero no huir. Si quieres quedarte unos días aquí, para pensar todo, eres más que bienvenida, Ithril también; pero debes prometerme que regresarás a solucionar todo.

- Sí, te lo prometo. Gracias, amiga- sonrió Mislif.

- ¡Y anímate! No todo puede ser tan grave como antes. Ya Legolas no es el hombre que podría estar a tu lado, es tu esposo. Y como sé que te ama demasiado, debe de estar sufriendo como un pobre pajarillo que tiene un ala rota y...

- No me estás ayudando, Éowyn...- suspiró Mislif, con pequeña sonrisa triste.

- ¡Oh...! ¡Lo siento, amiga!- rió ella-. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas para relajarte?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Un buen baño!- sonrió Éowyn poniéndose de pie-. No me refiero a que estés... ¡ejem...!

- Lo sé, te entiendo.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Sígueme, por favor!

- ¡Elanor!

- ¿Legolas? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me alegra encontrarte...- dijo él-. Quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas.

- Dime- contestó ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es por lo que me dijiste ayer...

- Olvida eso, por favor...

- No..., no es eso. Se trata de que si deseas alejarte de los problemas que te trae todo esto, libremente lo puedes hacer. Si quieres, puedes irte al sector oriental.

- Sí, tal vez sería lo mejor...- susurró Elanor pensativamente.

- Bueno, piénsalo- dijo Legolas dando un paso para irse-. Nos vemos.

- ¡Espera!- dijo ella, de pronto-. Mislif... Ella sabe la verdad, ¿no es así?

- Oyó nuestra conversación de ayer- murmuró Legolas tristemente-. Sólo eso sabe, pues no me dejó explicarle todo. Esta mañana se marchó a casa de Faramir de Gondor.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella...?

- Anoche...- murmuró Elanor-. Anoche entró en la habitación de Ithril... Parecía molesta. Me dijo que no necesitaría más de mis servicios y que si me llegaba a necesitar, me llamaría, pero- la mujer sonrió con tristeza- dudo que me llame. Fue tan fría y directa que... me llegó a asustar.

- Son sus ojos...- dijo él.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Son los ojos de Mislif los que intimidan cuando está enojada- contestó Legolas-. El brillo que ellos emiten dan clara muestra de lo que está sintiendo su corazón. En el pasado he podido notarlo con frecuencia, cuando discutíamos durante el viaje, o en alguna otra situación.

- Es cierto aquello de sus ojos- asintió Elanor-. Anoche pude ver en ellos una marcada nota de...

- ¿De qué?

- Olvídalo...

- ¿De qué?- repitió Legolas, sintiéndose curioso.

- De odio y rencor.

- ¡Elanor!- exclamó él, bastante sorprendido.

- ¡Lo siento, pero eso fue lo que sentí!- se defendió la mujer-. Iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría, si estaba molesta conmigo o algo así, pero al ver sus ojos me sentí intimidada.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Legolas, poniendo fin a la conversación-. Piensa en lo que te dije, y espero una respuesta. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Legolas se fue camino al lugar de trabajos. Los nuevos elfos estaban próximos a llegar, aquellos enviados del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. Mientras tanto, Elanor, sin tener qué hacer, fue a sentarse en un jardín de flores. Una vez allí, la fragancia del lugar la hizo sentirse relajada y tranquila, y a su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de esos días que ella trataba de olvidar pero que no lo conseguía.

Legolas, en aquellos años, anteriores a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, era una especie de fantasma; un fantasma cuya fama era lo único que todas las mujeres del Bosque conocían. No había elfa en los distintos lugares del Reino que no hubiera oído hablar del atractivo del Príncipe. Sin embargo, sólo quedaba en eso: en tenerlo como un motivo de suspiros ociosos, mientras la vida real continuaba. Las mujeres tenían bien claro que era una especie de "tesoro inalcanzable". Y así estaba todo bien, en especial para Legolas, quien no quería problemas de faldas ni mucho menos.

Como había dicho su padre antes, Legolas se lo pasaba en distintos lugares del Bosque, escondido, por así decirlo, de todo. Seguía cumpliendo con sus deberes de Príncipe, pero sólo cuando era llamado a hacerlo. Él se decía libre, pero acataba siempre las órdenes de su padre, excepto las que tuvieran que ver con matrimonio. Solía decir que no era el momento, que no era necesario, que cuando lo fuera realmente acataría hacerlo pero que de momento, no. Y el Rey Thranduil le había encontrado razón a sus palabras, sin presionarlo. Hasta que apareció Elanor...

Ella era hija de un noble que vivía en otro sector del Reino. Había ido de viaje a visitar a su hermana recién casada, la cual vivía en la ciudad donde moraba el Rey y su familia. Elanor llevaba unas semanas en aquel lugar cuando decidió una tarde salir a dar un paseo junto a su hermana. Caminaron largo rato por senderos conocidos, pues alejarse mucho era peligroso. Ya había oscurecido cuando decidieron regresar, pero algo atrajo la intención de Elanor y su hermana. No lejos del lugar donde estaban ellas alguien tocaba un arpa. Era tan bella la música, tan relajante y cautivador el sonido, que no pudieron evitar ver quién tocaba el melodioso instrumento. Así que se encaminaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía, hasta llegar a un claro entre los árboles. Y fue en ese momento, ¡inolvidable momento!, cuando Elanor lo vio por primera vez.

Sentado sobre un tronco caído y sumido en profundos pensamientos, estaba Legolas, tocando con los ojos cerrados un arpa de tamaño medio. Parecía estar durmiendo, pero sus dedos se movían con una gran agilidad. No levantó la vista para mirarlas, ni siquiera se inmutó.

La hermana de Elanor, que conocía de vista al Príncipe se inclinó en una reverencia al verlo, pero Elanor no comprendió lo que pasaba, pues sólo había visto al hijo del Rey un par de veces y casi sin interés.

- Lamentamos mucho haberlo molestado, Señor- había murmurado su hermana, luego de haberse inclinado.

- No es problema ni molestia- había contestado Legolas, sin interés. Sus ojos se habían mantenido cerrados y sus dedos no habían alterado en lo más mínimo el sonido de la música.

- Con permiso- dijo la hermana de Elanor, volviéndose para regresar.

- ¿Él es el Príncipe?- había preguntado Elanor, con curiosa sorpresa.

- ¡Hermana! ¡No seas imprudente!

- Lo... lo siento- balbuceó la aludida. La música del arpa se había detenido de pronto y Legolas miraba con notorio interés a la recién llegada. Elanor le devolvió la mirada, creyendo que sería reprendida por su falta de cortesía, pero a cambio recibió una media y dulce sonrisa divertida.

- Primera persona con la que me topo que no sabe quién soy- dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Yo...

- No se preocupe, no me molesta- interrumpió Legolas volviendo a tocar el arpa.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron unos momentos más oyendo aquella música, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya regresaban a casa de la hermana mayor. Esa noche, Elanor no recordó a Legolas, sino que no podía quitar de su mente el bello sonido del arpa. Sintió unas poderosas ganas de volver a oírlo, y se dijo que iría al día siguiente. Así lo hizo, encontrando nuevamente a Legolas en ese lugar. Él le confesó que ese sitio era su lugar favorito, pues era tranquilo y muy poco concurrido. La tarde se les iba rápidamente, y Elanor no dejó de ir ni un día. Sus encuentros se limitaban a sentarse en aquel largo tronco a oír la música del arpa. Sólo eso... De vez en cuando, Legolas le decía que cierto día no podría estar, pues tenía asuntos que resolver y a veces tenía que asistir a distintas reuniones. Aquellas tardes en que no oía el arpa, Elanor sentía que algo le faltaba y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de retener en su mente el sonido. Pasaron unos meses más de encuentros, pero seguían limitándose a lo anteriormente dicho. Ninguno de ellos sabía mucho del otro, y no les interesaba mucho saber más. Eran dos personas desconocidas que sólo se unían unas horas a escuchar desinteresadamente música. Pero pronto, más pronto de lo que esperaban, uno de ellos sufriría un cambio en su visión del otro.

Legolas, desde que había conocido a Elanor se limitaba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella y sólo eso; pero había algo en aquella mujer que le llamaba profundamente la atención. Era algo sencillo para los ojos de cualquier persona, pero para él era algo importante: siempre que una mujer se le acercaba, él podía percibir cierto interés por parte de ella al mirarlo. Sea por lo que fuere, Legolas siempre sintió que la compañía femenina era más bien interesada para estar a su lado, y por eso se sentía incómodo. Tanto así que gran parte de su aislamiento era por aquella razón, pues creía que no se le tomaba realmente en serio. Fue por eso, también, que a Legolas le gustaba mucho estar con Mislif, cuando llegó el momento de conocerla a ella; la joven, al ser muy reacia a los hombres, los veía como simples amigos, o por lo menos ocultaba muy bien su atracción hacia él. Era más bien fría y enojona, lo que le parecía divertidamente nuevo. Y así también le pareció Elanor. Aquella nueva mujer, que llegaba todas las tardes a oír su música, no reflejaba interés alguno en la persona de Legolas. Ella sólo se limitaba a oír su música.

Ante los ojos de Legolas comenzó a variar la visión de aquella fría y algo triste mujer. Ella no se interesaba en él, pero él sí en ella. Elanor era para Legolas una nueva visión de las elfas del Bosque Negro, la que hacía una marcada diferencia, y eso le atraía mucho. Además, había algo en los ojos de Elanor que a él le llamaba mucho la atención: eran melancólicos, como si una gran tristeza los invadiera; pero también reflejaban cierto temor. ¿A qué? Legolas no lo sabía.

Y así los días siguieron su curso. Ellos se seguían reuniendo, pero Elanor notaba que él se detenía a mirarla más de lo común. No se sintió incómoda, es más, comenzó a gustarle aquella situación, y ya no sólo a fijar su atención en la música, sino que también en quien la producía. Pasaban momentos tan relajantes y carentes de palabras, que todo parecía perfecto y con una monotonía exquisita. Sin embargo, una tarde de otoño, esa monotonía se vio alterada: Estaban sentados, igual que siempre; Elanor con los ojos cerrados, oyendo, y él tocando el arpa. De pronto, el sonido cesó, casi bruscamente. Ella levantó la mirada y vio a Legolas de pie frente a sí; una mano le pedía que se levantara, y ella en silencio lo hizo. Si alguno hubiera dicho alguna palabra, habría arruinado el momento, pero no lo hicieron. Elanor estaba de pie, frente a él y mirándolo fijamente; creía estar nerviosa, pero su corazón no había alterado su ritmo, y por la expresión de él, parecía que tampoco estaba nervioso ni emocionado. Aun así, la curiosidad de saber qué pasaría los llevó a besarse unos momentos. Luego de eso, Legolas volvió, sin decir palabra alguna, a tocar su arpa, y ella volvió a sentarse. Y los días siguieron pasando, sin más cambios en la monotonía.

Pero una noche, en la celebración del cumpleaños del Rey Thranduil, Legolas y Elanor se encontraron en una situación distinta, teniendo que verse las caras desde otra perspectiva y sin la tranquilidad de aquel claro en el bosque. Allí, algo alejados del resto, conversaron largamente de lo ocurrido. Él le había pedido perdón por su osadía, y ella también se disculpó; pero luego vinieron frases más sinceras. Legolas le dijo que se sentía profundamente atraído por ella, pero que aún estaba muy confundido. Elanor, por su parte, dijo algo parecido, pero su parte en la historia tenía una parte muy oscura. Le confesó que estaba comprometida con el hijo de un noble, amigo de su padre. Ella no lo amaba, pero obedecía las órdenes que le imponían; tampoco sabía si amaba a Legolas, pero sentía algo más fuerte por él que por su prometido.

Legolas no se sorprendió mucho con la noticia, sólo le dijo que hiciera lo que correcto. Y ella aceptó. A los pocos días Elanor regresó a su hogar y se despidieron como amigos. Legolas siguió concurriendo al claro de árboles a tocar su arpa como siempre, pero sintiendo un extraño vacío: faltaba alguien que lo oyera y lo acompañara. Mientras que Elanor creyó que separándose de él todo marcharía como estaba previsto, pero paulatinamente comenzó a necesitarlo con mucha fuerza. Pasaron algunos meses y ella regresó muy desesperada, diciendo que no podía aguantar más sin él. Legolas se alegró mucho por volver a verla, pero su amor hacia ella no había aumentado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Elanor sintió aquello, y un miedo la abordó. Había abandonado su hogar, había desobedecido a su padre, le había dicho a su prometido la verdad y había regresado con Legolas; y descubría que él no la amaba como ella quería. Elanor se sintió mal, muy mal, y se lo hizo saber.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Elanor?- le había preguntado Legolas una tarde juntos. Él la abrazaba, pero ella sabía los pensamientos de su amado no estaban ahí, sino que muy lejos.

- ¿De qué me sirve estar aquí, a tu lado, si tú no me amas, Legolas?- le preguntó ella, sin preámbulos-. Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, lo sé bien. Me dijiste en otra ocasión que te sentías atraído por mí, pero nada más; y eso no ha cambiado. Estoy así contigo porque viste que yo te necesitaba, pero tú no sientes lo que yo. Esto me asusta, Legolas, me asusta mucho. No sé qué hacer.

- Esto es culpa mía.

- ¡No! No es tu culpa que no me ames. No es algo que puedas manejar, pero aun así me siento triste... y temerosa. Si yo fuera más fuerte, podría luchar por estar a tu lado, pero...

- Pero ¿qué?

- Pero tengo miedo de perder y de sufrir. Tal vez..., tal vez lo mejor sea que regrese a mi hogar. Tú tienes que seguir buscando a alguien por quien de verdad tu corazón se interese. No me amas, crees que lo haces, por eso debes seguir buscando.

- Podríamos intentar darnos una oportunidad...- había dicho Legolas.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tengo miedo a sufrir. Esto no será sano para nosotros, o al menos para mí. Estoy demasiado involucrada en una relación que no es compartida completamente. Ya no quiero, ya no puedo hacer más. Lo siento. Adiós- y sin más, se había retirado. Regresó a su hogar, donde finalmente se casó con su prometido. Legolas siguió con su vida, superando lo ocurrido con Elanor, porque, a pesar de que no la amaba como ella a él, la había querido bastante.

Y así el tiempo siguió con su inalterable curso, llevándose días, meses y años, y convirtiéndolos en recuerdos de un pasado tal vez mejor. El esposo de Elanor había muerto en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y ella seguía sin poder olvidar a Legolas. Ya no lo sentía como el viejo amor, sino que como la perdida oportunidad de haber sido feliz. Sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a volver a él, pues su miedo a sufrir más le envolvía el corazón en oscuras dudas.

Elanor abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba sentada en aquel jardín de flores. El Sol se había ocultado hacía bastante y las estrellas adornaban aquella noche sin Luna. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa. Los recuerdos que habían vuelto a ver en su mente sólo le sirvieron para sentir que, a pesar de haber transcurrido muchos años, ella seguía siendo la misma cobarde de siempre. Pero esta vez no encontraría salida para su corazón. Legolas estaba casado con una joven que amaba profundamente; sus ojos lo decían todo: miraban a Mislif como nunca la habían mirado a ella. Tenían un hijo precioso, al que ella se había ofrecido cuidar, con la intención de borrar todas las tristezas y ansiedades de su corazón, pero no lo había conseguido. Ahora, en medio de todos aquellos nuevos problemas, le ofrecía la oportunidad de alejarse de aquel ambiente, y ella estaba pensando que quizá sería buena idea aceptar la propuesta.

- Sé que huiré de nuevo de los problemas- se dijo-, pero así es cómo vivimos los cobardes: huyendo de lo que nos causa daño. Los que no son fuertes para luchar deben buscar un lugar donde su debilidad pueda desaparecer. No se puede vivir siempre con miedo, eso debí haberlo pensado antes, antes de que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás. Lo único que me queda por buscar aquí, o fuera de Ithilien, es una oportunidad de ser feliz.


	3. La Flor de los Recuerdos III

- ¿Ya estás lista, Mislif? ¿El corazón y las fuerzas están repuestas?

- Eso espero...

- ¡Ánimo, amiga!- sonrió Éowyn abrazándola-. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Han pasado cuatro días y ya debes de haber pensado lo que quieres hacer, ¿verdad?

- Yo... sólo me he estado culpando por haberlos dejado solos...- murmuró Mislif, con tristeza.

- ¡Celosa!- exclamó su amiga-. Regresarás a tu casa y le harás frente a los problemas. No digo que llegues como una fiera a poner orden, pero sí dale la oportunidad a Legolas para explicarte todo.

- Lo sé... Y tal vez eso haga...

- ¿'Tal vez'?- gruñó Éowyn.

- ¡Oh, ya sé! Pero no me presiones, amiga. Soy muy lenta para estas cosas y me tomaré mi tiempo.

- Al menos has dado un pequeño paso. Me siento orgullosa- sonrió ella-. Bueno, será mejor que partan en seguida, sino llegarán muy tarde a tu casa. ¡Adiós, Ithril! Sigo encantada con esos ojillos preciosos que tienes. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Meramir y yo te estaremos esperando- se volvió hacia su amiga-. ¡Ánimo y fuerza, Mislif!- le dijo abrazándola de nuevo-. Aquí estaré esperando oír que todo está bien.

- Tú también cuídate- sonrió Mislif-. Y pon ojo con la mujer esa que me dijiste.

- ¡Oh, cierto! La tendré entre ceja y ceja. ¡Ya verás!

- Adiós y muchas gracias por todo. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Suerte!

- ¡Mislif! Me alegra que hayas regresado- dijo Legolas, con cierto recelo temeroso. Esperaba que ella le gritara o algo así, pero la joven se limitó a responderle:

- Gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? ¿Llegó ya la gente del Bosque?

- N- no..., pero al parecer llegarán esta noche.

- Bien. Me alegro. Con permiso- dijo Mislif dando unos pasos hacia su habitación. De pronto, una mano de él la tomó de un brazo.

- ¿Sigues sin querer escucharme?- le preguntó el Elfo.

- Con permiso, Legolas- contestó la joven secamente.

No volvieron a verse ni hablarse. Mislif pasó la tarde con Ithril, jugando con él y conversando con algunos elfos que eran amigos suyos. Ellos le comunicaron que se realizaría una fiesta en celebración de la llegada de los Elfos del Bosque. La invitaron, y ella no se rehusó. Sabía que una fiesta le alegraría un poco el ánimo caído.

Así que acostó al pequeño Ithril a su hora y se lo encargó a la jefa de servicio de la casa. Ella se puso un traje cómodo y se dispuso a ir a la fiesta, que sería una gran fogata en un gran claro de árboles. Una vez que llegó allí, pudo ver una gran cantidad de elfos, entre ellos muchas caras nuevas. La recibieron con bastante afecto y la dejaron en un lugar privilegiado para conversar, reír y disfrutar de las comidas y bebidas. Con estas últimas, especialmente, Mislif tuvo mucho trato durante la noche. Su ansiedad y tristeza la llevaban a aceptar todos los ofrecimientos hechos para llenarle su copa de vino. Sólo bebía, sin pensar mucho, sintiendo que cada vez más sus pensamientos se iban despejando para dar paso a una sensación de extraña alegría.

Comenzó a cantar y bailar con los demás, reía mucho y hablaba en voz alta. Los demás, que no estaban muy diferentes a ella, disfrutaban de sus anécdotas, bromas e historias. Y así las horas pasaron rápidamente, el fuego se consumía y los elfos comenzaron a abandonar la fiesta. Mislif y algunos más se quedaron bebiendo y riendo un rato más, hasta que alguien apareció para llevársela.

- Eh... Señor Legolas...

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, volviéndose a mirar a la elfa jefa de servicio de la casa.

- No sé si deba ser yo quien se lo diga, señor, pero...

- Pero ¿qué?

- La joven señora...- balbuceó la elfa-. Ella está... ¡ejem!... en la fiesta...

- Sí, lo sé. La vi ahí. ¿Qué pasa con Mislif?- preguntó ceñudo.

- Me comunicaron que ha bebido bastante, señor. ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy a buscarla?

- No. Iré yo- contestó Legolas inquietándose. Se despidió de la elfa y partió en busca de la joven. Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso. Mislif nunca se había embriagado, siempre era cuidadosa con las bebidas. Debía de estar muy mal para haber hecho algo así.

Una vez que llegó a lo que quedaba de la fogata, vio a Mislif sentada junto a algunos elfos, todos ebrios, mientras les contaba una anécdota.

- ¡Sí! ¿No me creen?- reía la joven, aún influenciada por el alcohol-. ¡Por Elendil! Con decirles que si no hubiera sido porque un amigo me ayudó, habría terminado como lemba. ¡Aplastada!- y los demás elfos rieron de buena gana.

- ¡Mislif!- dijo Legolas acercándose rápidamente. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

- ¡Oh, miren!- sonrió la joven, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie-. Aquí está mi amado esposo. Aquí ven al hombre por el que estoy así. ¡Borracha como un Beórnida! ¿Y a él le importa? ¡No!, porque ya tiene alguien de quien preocuparse...

- ¡Ven conmigo, ahora!- murmuró Legolas, tomándola con fuerza de un brazo-. No seas ridícula, Mislif. Vamos.

- ¡Soy ridícula si quiero serlo!- replicó ella, alzando la voz y liberándose del brazo de él-. Y no me voy a ir, porque mis amigos y yo nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿Verdad, muchachos?- sólo algunos elfos sonrieron, pues los demás se sentían incómodos y comenzaban a irse-. ¿Se van?- preguntó ella-. ¿Y la fiesta? ¡Está recién comenzando!

- Ven conmigo, joven dama, ¡ahora!- dijo Legolas ya molesto.

- ¡No! ¡No voy a irme contigo! Iré a ver a mi hijo. Él me necesita, soy su madre...

- No te verá en ese estado.

- ¿En qué estado?- gritó ella. Los demás ya se habían ido-. ¡¿En qué estado, Legolas?! ¿En el que estoy por tu culpa? ¡Mírame! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras mentido...!- se detuvo-. No quiero hablarte... Iré donde mi hijo. Después de todo es lo único exclusivo que me va quedando.

- Cállate, por favor.

- ¡No me hagas callar!- gritó Mislif-. ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¿O es que soy la primera a quien llamas "joven dama"? No lo creo. ¡Ya no aguanto más esto! ¡Me voy a ver a Ithril! Es mi hijo, sólo mío. Es lo único exclusivo que tengo, porque tal vez ya les darás los suyos propios a la pobre y solitaria Elanor...

A pesar de estar ebria, Mislif supo muy bien que se había excedido bastante. Había traspasado la línea de lo permitido. Sus palabras habían sido muy fuertes, tanto que Legolas ni se atrevió a responderle. La joven se limitó a mirarlo aterrada y luego a irse rápidamente al interior de la casa. Una vez ahí, en el corredor, se detuvo. No podía ir donde Ithril, él no podía ver a su madre en aquel estado. No le quedaba más alternativa que ir a su habitación y enfrentar a Legolas. Estaba tan mareada que sólo pudo ponerse su camisa de dormir y se metió a la cama, procurando acostarse muy a la orilla. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos más se mareaba, así que los tenía abiertos; tampoco los cerró cuando entró Legolas en la habitación.

Nada dijo, ni siquiera cuando la vio aún despierta. Su rostro estaba impasible y frío. Mislif nunca lo había visto así. Se sintió aún peor, pero prefirió quedarse callada e intentar dormirse. Legolas se dirigió a una habitación contigua a la de ellos y regresó a los minutos con sus ropas listo para dormir. Se sentó en su orilla de la cama y dijo, con una singular voz seca:

- Si te interesa saberlo, Elanor se irá mañana. Lo lograste, Mislif: lograste que se fuera.

- ¿Es que acaso te molesta?- replicó ella, con voz fría. Ambos se daban la espalda-. Yo también puedo decidir quién sí y quién no está en esta casa. No quería a esa mujer aquí, cuidando de Ithril, y se lo hice saber. Es todo.

- Esa no era la forma de hacerlo.

- ¿Y cuál era? ¿Pidiéndole por favor? No creo que se lo merezca. Adiós- se cubrió con las frazadas y no habló más. Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y un cansancio la dominó. Era realmente tarde y pocas horas faltaban para el amanecer. Legolas también se durmió rápidamente. Más que un cansancio físico, era un cansancio mental el que le pesaba.

Estaban muy lejos uno del otro: Mislif en una orilla y él en otra. Legolas sabía, por experiencias pasadas, que cada vez que la joven estaba enojada o molesta por algún motivo, no sólo con él, solía acostarse muy a la orilla, en contraste con su descanso diario: muy estirada, de cualquier forma y cerca de él. Sin embargo, no sólo no estaban juntos en aquel momento, sino que sus corazones también lo estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho al amanecer, Mislif se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño, pues sentía náuseas. Los malestares de la fiesta anterior no habían desaparecido del todo aún. Una vez que salió del baño pudo notar que Legolas no estaba en la habitación. ¿A dónde habría ido tan temprano?, se preguntó la joven. De pronto, recordó las palabras que le había dicho durante la noche y su pesadumbre regresó.

¡Si Éowyn la hubiera visto y escuchado en aquel momento! Lo más probable es que la hubiera tomado de una oreja y la hubiera zamarreado por los hombros gritándole: "¡Ya crece, amiga, crece! ¿De qué te sirvió que te aconsejara tanto, si apenas llegas metes la pata así?"

- Sí... Metí la pata... muy hondo- murmuró Mislif, utilizando aquella frase coloquial, tan común en los poblados pequeños como Pueblo Gris.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente y fue a buscar a Ithril. El pequeño había sido arreglado por la elfa jefa de servicio de la casa. Así que la joven tomó al pequeño y, luego de desayunar, salieron a dar un paseo. Casi sin notarlo, Mislif estaba retomando el mismo sendero que había seguido con Ithril la tarde en que todo se había arruinado. Lo único diferente era que no estaba el Sol en su ocaso, sino que aún era joven. Si antes le había mostrado a la joven una imagen triste, esta vez había sido toco lo contrario: Mislif vio en el Sol un nuevo amanecer, renovando su alegría y esperanza y tratando con eso de eliminar todos los problemas que el ocaso y la noche podrían haberle causado.

- Ya he llevado esto muy lejos- se dijo la joven-. Esto no es sano, para ninguno de los dos... Tampoco lo es para Ithril; se nota que está algo deprimido. Debe de sentir esto de alguna forma. Y... tampoco es sano para Elanor... Por mucho rencor que le tenga, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable... Debo terminar con esto- se dijo, con gran determinación-. Ithril, ven conmigo- tomó al pequeño de la mano, y junto a él buscó a Legolas.

A pesar de todas las intenciones de Mislif por disculparse y arreglar las cosas, no encontró a Legolas en la mejor de las circunstancias: estaba en el gran jardín de flores del lugar... junto a Elanor. Por unos segundos, la joven sintió deseos de dar un grito y lanzarle un dardo a la mujer, pero se contuvo y oyó lo que decían.

- Bien, espero que te cuides mucho- dijo Legolas-. Te deseo lo mejor, Elanor.

- Gracias. Yo también, amigo mío, yo también- sonrió ella-. Aunque sé bien que distancias mucho de estar feliz ahora. Y sé también que es culpa mía...

- No tomes todo el peso de la situación. Yo, igualmente, tengo una gran culpa. Mislif tiene razón: no debí ocultarle la verdad.

- Anímate, Legolas- dijo Elanor-. Cuando me ya haya ido, sé que todo estará bien. Mislif regresará contigo y todo será como antes.

- Lo dudo...- murmuró él, con tristeza-. Hace unos años vi en Mislif esa mirada fría y llena de una rencorosa furia al verme; luego todo se solucionó y di por hecho que ella no volvería a mirarme así, pero lo hizo, Elanor, y me dolió mucho... como no tienes idea. Además su palabras...

- ¡Cómo se nota que eres hombre!- rió ella-. Que te mire así y que te diga palabras duras y frías, no es signo de que no te ame, sino que de todo lo contrario. Lo más probable es que en el pasado la hubieras ofendido o algo así, y por el hecho de ser tú, a quien ella amaba, más le dolió aquello. Ahora está enojada y con rencor por la simple situación que está celosa. ¡Horriblemente celosa!

- No creo que sólo sea eso, Elanor- dijo Legolas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tal vez comenzó así, pero ahora es más que eso; es un dolor muy grande el que lleva Mislif. Lo sé. Y en su totalidad se basa en el miedo que le da perderte.

- ¿Cómo va a ser eso si..., si estamos casados?

- Ponte en su lugar, Legolas- dijo Elanor seriamente-. Imagínate solo, entre Humanos y nada más que Humanos. De pronto, te enteras de que hay alguien que amenaza tu felicidad con Mislif, un hombre. ¿No te sentirías inseguro, en aquel lugar? ¡Ella está sola entre Elfos! Sus únicos refugios son Ithril y tú. Claro que también cuenta con su amiga de Rohan, pero no está precisamente aquí. Tú eres su pilar fundamental, y ahora no puede contar contigo. Ithril es su hijo, pero ella no puede valerse de él, pues debe educarlo y darle fuerzas. Se siente sola.

- Gracias, Elanor- sonrió Legolas-. Me has ayudado bastante. Me habría tomado mucho tiempo descubrir lo que me dices. Ahora puedo entender mejor a mi joven dama.

- Nunca antes te había oído decir esas palabras. "Joven dama"...- sonrió-. Deben ser su adjetivo único, ¿verdad?

- ¿A quién más podría habérselo dicho antes?

- Lo sé... Soy mayor que tú...- rió Elanor-. Ahora debo irme. Cuando todo se solucione, y ella ya no me odie tanto, dale mis saludos. No creo que se quiera despedir de mí. Adiós, amigo mío.

- Nos vemos, amiga- sonrió Legolas-. Cuídate.

- Lo haré.

Elanor se retiró por el sendero que iba hacia la comunidad de elfos. Legolas se quedó un rato sentado en medio de las flores. Su mirada estaba perdida, sumido en pensamientos algo más positivos, pero definitivamente se sentía más tranquilo. ¡Por fin veía claramente lo que le ocurría a Mislif! Eso era lo que no lograba ver bien, y por eso se sentía aun más deprimido.

Mislif, por su parte, había oído la conversación de ambos con un peso creciente en su corazón. ¡Elanor ayudándola! ¡Elanor! ¡La misma que ella había tratado tan mal! Aquella mujer había sido la que le había ayudado a Legolas a entenderla. Le debía mucho... Antes de hablar con él, debía agradecerle.

Tomó a Ithril en brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección a la comunidad de elfos. Tardó unos minutos en encontrar a Elanor, pues ya habían partido. Apresurando el paso logró llegar hasta el grupo de elfos que viajarían.

- ¡Elanor!- gritó casi sin aliento-. ¡Elanor, espera!

- ¿Mislif?- preguntó ella bastante sorprendida, alejándose de los demás-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto- dijo la joven-. Por favor, perdóname, Elanor. He sido muy tonta, muy... No tengo palabras...

- Te entiendo perfectamente, Mislif- sonrió ella-. No te preocupes por disculparte. Yo me siento mucho más culpable que tú.

- Yo...

- ¡No, espera! De verdad, yo quisiera pedirte perdón.

- Ya lo tienes, Elanor- dijo Mislif mirándola fijamente.

- Gracias- sonrió la mujer-. No sólo por eso quiero agradecerte, sino que también por haberme mostrado una forma de ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo nunca he sido valiente; siempre le he tenido miedo al sufrimiento. No he luchado por lo que he querido, por miedo. Y los cobardes deben huir donde sus corazones se sientan seguros. Y hacia allá voy. Tú eres muy fuerte, Mislif, y muy valiente. ¡Lo que yo no he podido lograr! Pero a eso también voy: a tratar de ser un poco como tú.

- Ya lo eres, Elanor- sonrió la joven-. Dices que los cobardes huyen para buscar un lugar mejor para poder, acaso, esconder sus miedo ahí; pero tú, no. ¡Estás luchando por ser feliz! Vas camino a algún lugar, sin saber qué encontrarás. Ya comenzar con esto es un signo de valentía. Estoy segura de que eres más valiente de lo que piensas. También eres fuerte. Lo sé por... por lo que he oído.

- No tanto. Pero aun así, gracias, Mislif. Me das ánimos para continuar. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver. En realidad, eso es lo que espero.

- Regresa, porque estoy segura de que Ithril te extrañará.

- No lo creo- sonrió ella mirando al niño-. Aún es muy pequeño, no me recordará después.

- Pero le hablaré de ti. De la gran y buena mujer que lo cuidó y ayudó a su madre- dijo Mislif.

- Bien. Adiós a ambos. Cuídense mucho. Y, Mislif...- dijo mirándola fijamente-, no te alejes de Legolas. Tiene un miedo horrible a perderte. En realidad, es como un niño pequeño. Necesita de su pilar más importante, aunque no te lo haya demostrado últimamente. Eres la única que lo ha hecho realmente feliz, tenlo siempre presente- Mislif asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Adiós!- dijo Elanor corriendo hacia los demás elfos que la esperaban más adelante.

- Adiós, Elanor, y mucha suerte- murmuró la joven, viendo cómo a lo lejos los elfos se alejaban. Luego se enteraría de que los viajeros iban hacia Lórien y luego al Reino del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes.

- Papá- dijo Ithril, sacando a Mislif de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó ella mirándolo sorprendida-. ¿Qué dices, Ithril?

- Papá, papá...- sonrió el pequeño mirando hacia su derecha. Mislif también miró y pudo ver a Legolas de pie. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella. Ithril, de pronto, comenzó a correr hacia él, quien lo tomó en brazos una vez que llegó-. ¡Papá!- dijo el pequeño.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a decir eso?

Mislif dudaba en si acercarse o no, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues Legolas llegó a su lado. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, mientras Ithril jugaba con el cabello de su padre. Finalmente, Legolas dijo:

- Vi lo que hiciste, joven dama, y me pareció un bello gesto.

- Tenía que hacerlo. No fue nada de cortesía ni formalidad- contestó ella cabizbaja.

- Lo sé bien.

- Legolas, yo...- comenzó Mislif, decidiéndose por fin a decir lo que quería.

- No, espera- interrumpió él poniendo un dedo en los labios de la joven. Rápidamente, y trayéndola hacia sí con un brazo, Legolas la abrazó y aferró, besándola dulcemente-. No vuelvas a dejarme solo, por favor, Mislif. No podría soportar esa lejanía contigo- le dijo una vez separados sus rostros.

- Perdóname...

- Está bien. Yo también quería disculparme.

- No. Yo tuve toda la culpa, más por lo que te dije- interrumpió ella.

- Es que si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad...

- Pero yo fui muy impertinente...

- Lo estamos aburriendo- sonrió Legolas al ver a Ithril bostezando.

- Se veía algo deprimido. Me sentía muy culpable por eso- señaló Mislif.

- Pero ya todo acabó, ¿verdad?

- No todavía falta algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por Elendil, Legolas!- exclamó Mislif-. ¿Cómo no lo sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres beber algo?

- ¡No, por favor!- rió la joven-. ¡No vuelvas a mencionarme esa palabra, y ninguna que tenga que ver con eso!

- ¿Y qué es lo que falta, joven dama?- preguntó él.

- Legolas, amin mela lle- sonrió Mislif-. Mi élfico todavía no es bueno, pero voy aprendiendo de a poco.

- Para mí es más que suficiente- sonrió él antes de besarla nuevamente.

- Mamá...- murmuró Ithril.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡No hemos almorzado! Ya debe de ser hora, ¿no?

- Supe que habían traído un excelente vino desde Esgaroth- sonrió Legolas burlonamente-. ¡Embotellado hace algunos meses! ¡Las mejores cosechas de uvas en mucho tiempo!

- ¡Por Elendil!- exclamó Mislif, molestándose de manera divertida-. ¡Ya verás! ¡Me lo beberé todo y después tendrás que cargarme como un saco!

- Tengo la espalda algo adolorida...

- Te pasa por trabajar demasiado... Aun así, ¡lo siento, pero no podrás evitar mi ebriedad! Tomaré más que nunca y romperé el límite de los Beórnidas. ¡Ya verás! ¡Por Elendil que sí!

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Bien, ese fue un nuevo "subfic" de La Estrella del Norte. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque la idea fue un poco... rara XD... Y espero ansiosa sus reviewssssssssssss para saber qué piensan. Okiles, un besito y nos vemos.

P.D. Los efectos producidos por el alcohol mencionados en este sufic fueron investigados por la autora, y no vividos en carne propia como muchos... (XD) Favor de tenerse muy presente.


End file.
